1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a printhead substrate and a printing apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
To print unique information such as a product ID and setting parameters on a product itself, an anti-fuse element can be used as a memory which is programmable only once. To write information in an anti-fuse element, a voltage higher than that supplied to read out information can be supplied to the anti-fuse element.
It is necessary to design a circuit for writing information in an anti-fuse element to have a structure which withstands the above voltage. Adding such circuit may add steps to the manufacturing process, thereby increasing the cost. The same goes for a printhead substrate.